


Space Booty

by Fweeble



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fweeble/pseuds/Fweeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space pirates may be pirates, but they're also family.</p><p>Family who squabble over loot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupofbrouhaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofbrouhaha/gifts).



> Hyung requested "ghouls...IN SPACE!" and I live to fulfill all her wishes.
> 
> Short drabble for a universe I might expand upon. Because it's fun and why not.

“I am equipped with with ninth level facial recognition software and the finest sensors available in fifteen solar systems. I can tell you if Touka over there is Tsukiyama in disguise or the genuine article. I can tell you if Rize is lying again about eating the hostages. I can even tell you whether or not Touka is going to punch you before she does. I am  _not_  equipped to fix a multidimensional space cruiser, so,” the android says pleasantly, “I can _not_  fix whatever is wrong with Banjou. Please ask the resident mechanic, captain.”  
  
Banjou continues to splutter in the background. They’re flying through a black hole, the mainframe insists hysterically. They’re doomed.   
  
“Hide,” Kaneki laments, “You know there’s no mechanic. Tsukiyama was too fond of her eyes and now she’s blind and laid up in medical.” 

  
“Arata thinks he can regrow her eyes,” the blond offers unhelpfully. “Until then, all we can do is wait. And perhaps do something about our resident ghouls eating the staff when there’s a perfectly serviceable organ hub in the mess hall.” He stops sifting through the loot the crew had brought in and pulls out an ancient device, covered in dust and decorated with cracks. “I do believe this once played music!” he says gleefully.  
  
“That’s mine!” Touka grouses, marching over. “I nearly got blown up for that, thank you!”  
  
The android makes a disappointed noise.  
  
“Oh lay off. What do you even do on this ship?”  
  
Hide looks thoughtful.  
  
“I service the captain when he has a bad day.” Kaneki turns bright red. Touka pulls a face. “And I make sure no one starts murdering one another because, frankly, the lot of you are about as emotionally sophisticated as toddlers.”  
  
Kaneki groans. “Hide, bringing up  _things like that_  isn’t proper etiquette either.”  
  
“Of course not, but both of your faces?  _Worth it_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hide's actually the resident negotiator. He helps the crew fence their loot for maximum profit and ensures that they get the best bargains when trading hostages or collecting ransoms.


End file.
